Si hubiera sido real
by Blue Fire14
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si la misión para hacer que Artemisa se infiltrase en la tripulación Manta hubiera sido real? y si hubiera sido real, ¿Como habria reaccionado Wally? Lean y revisen! mi primer fic :)


**Mi primer fic Disfruten! :)**

Si hubiera sido real

* * *

PALO ALTO

19 de Marzo, 8:12

Wally estaba sentado en el sofa esperando a Artemisa para tener que llevarla a la cueva para que inicie la mision que habian planeado con Nightwing.

- Ya estoy lista- dijo Artemisa

-Sabes que no estoy contento con esto - dijo Wally enojado

-Wally, tu fuiste el que se puso el traje rojo y amarillo unas semanas atras, Wally ellos me necesitan ahora y no debes culpar a Nightwing de esto ya que es mi propia desicion - dijo Artemisa un poco enojada

-Pero Nightwing sabe que estamos tratando de dejar atras la vida de heroe - dijo Wally aun mas enojado con la respuesta de su novia

Artemisa le da un dulce beso en la boca a Wally y le dice que todo estara bien

* * *

CABO CAÑAVERAL

19 de Marzo, 21:22

Nightwing esta realizando RCP a Artemisa, pero despues de alcanzar 30 corazon bombea sin reaccion, se detiene a anunciar su muerte.

* * *

MONTE JUSTICIA

20 de Marzo, 3:58

Los miembros del equipo del pasado y el presente, se reunen en la cueva para llorar la muerte de Artemisa. La señorita de Marte es una de las mas afectadas; Superboy quiere consolarla, pero Chico Bestia aparece en su lugar. Superboy mantiene su distancia hasta que Mal Duncan y Karen Beecher le preguntan a Superboy donde se encuentra Nightwing. Superboy responde diciendoles que el fue a decirle a Wally lo que paso .

* * *

BLüDHAVEN

20 de Marzo, 4:00

En una bodega, Nightwing mira la foto que tomo con Artemisa en su primer dia en la Academia de Gotham . Esta esperando a Wally hasta que despues de 5 minutos mas el llega.

Donde esta ella - Le dice Wally enojado al no ver a Artemisa con el.

Ehhh Wally... lo lamento pero... el plan salio mal y...parece que Kaldur nos traiciono y realmente asesino a Artemisa... lo siento... - dijo Nightwing enseñandole a Wally su profunda tristeza a lo que el speedster respondio

Se suponia que debias protegerla! - respondio Wally evitando no llorar y arrinconar a su amigo contra la pared

Wally... lo lamento - fue lo unico que pudo decir el chico viendo como su amigo no podia resistir mas y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente en el piso.

porque... se suponia que todo iria bien... y... ella regresaria a casa conmigo... - dijo el speedster llorando en el piso por la perdida de su spitfire - Artemisa...

* * *

PALO ALTO

19 de Marzo, 7:30

-AHHHH! - dijo el speedster que yacia en su cama

-Wally... estas bien? - le dijo Artemisa la cual estaba un poco preocupada por como desperto su novio

-Ehhhh... si estoy bien... solo una pesadilla... - respondio el chico tratando de no alarmar a la arquera

-Esta bien, Wally, pero debes alistarte para llevarme a la Cueva - dijo Artemisa

-Y para que deberia llevarte a la Cueva? - respondio el chico un poco confundido por la respuesta de su novia

-Para la mision que Nightwing me ofrecio ! duhh! - dijo Artemisa ya harta de las preguntas de su novio

-Ahh... esa mision... en realidad tienes que ir Artemisa, Nightwing no puede obligarte a ir si no quieres - respondio Wally enojado recordando la mision

-Wally... yo se que quieres protegerme pero...yo tambien puedo cuidarme sola - le dijo Artemisa con un tono mas relajado

-Pero... y Nightwing?... - respondio Wally intentando no quedar como el tonto otra vez

Wally... yo tome mi desicion... Nightwing no puede obligarme si yo no quiero ir pero... esta vez yo quiero ir - respondio Artemisa dejando como el tonto a Wally otra vez... como siempre - ahora callate y empieza a alistarte Baywatch! - le dijo Artemisa con su tono normal de su voz tirandole una camisa a su novio

-Ughhhh... esta bien Artemisa pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde - dijo el chico levantandose para ir a cambiarse

-Ok - dijo Artemisa ahora dirigiendose al baño antes que su novio llegue

-Ahhh... y Artemisa... - dijo el chico corriendo hacia su novia

-Que? - pregunto Artemisa con un tono serio

-Te amo y nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño - le dijo el chico con la sinceridad mas real que la rubia podria haber visto

-Yo igual Baywatch... y nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño ... y... tambien evitar que hagas tonterias - dijo artemisa con su tono sarcastico de siempre

-Ja!... ya lo veremos - dijo Wally quien ahora estaba besando a su novia con un beso que expresaba todo el amor que se tenian entre ellos.

* * *

**y que tal? les gusto? espero que si jijijiji bueno este es el final de esta corta historia demostrando de que pasaria si Artemis realmente hubiera muerto... bueno ahora los dejo y pronto publicare alguna historia m s cuando mi cerebro empieze a trabajar y cree alguna otra historia... Review! Adios!**


End file.
